The invention relates to sewing machines and more particularly to a button sewing machine. Japanese utility model publication No. 45-13643 shall be referred to in describing the background of this invention. According to publication No. 45-13643, a button is first sewn to a workpiece placed horizontally on a sewing machine. The button is then turned to be positioned vertically, and button-neck-wrapping is then conducted.
However, in such known prior art systems, when a stay button and a surface button are sewn to a thick workpiece such as coat stuff or fitted stuff, it was not possible to sew both the stay button and the surface button by simultaneously placing the surface button at upper side of the stuff and the stay button at lower side of the stuff, and then performing button-neck-wrapping after finishing the button sewing operation.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a button sewing machine which allows simultaneous sewing of both a stay button and a surface button.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a button sewing machine which not only allows simultaneous sewing of both a stay button and a surface button but which also allows button-neck-wrapping after finishing the sewing operation.